


love makes things hurt less

by Aliadoesnt_care



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother Feels, Cornelius Fudge Being an Asshole, F/M, M/M, Percy Weasley Needs a Hug, im not adding more tags, oliver wood is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliadoesnt_care/pseuds/Aliadoesnt_care
Summary: i decided that Percy deserves better so enjoy!
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	love makes things hurt less

**Author's Note:**

> do note that im twelve but im still a writer but i havent wrote in like 2 years so let me know if there are any mistakes

Percy's POV

BOOM! The sound of a explosion drifts throughout the burrow . 'Must be another one of the twins prank's ' I think bitterly with an eye roll. Today is September 1st 1993 it's my seventh year at Hogwarts the twins fifth Ron's third and Ginny's second year . I can't wait to graduate from Hogwarts I hope I can get a job at the ministry so I can make my parents proud but I doubt they will they never notice any of my achievements. We're at kings cross walk now I can't wait to see oli


End file.
